


Maybe One Day (It'll Be Me & You)

by rainingover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, leoji ship victuri, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Guang-Hong loads up the new twitter account he’s found, one that was set up only ninety minutes previously. One with the handle @victurikissed, that already has over half a million followers even though it only tweets the same gif every five minutes. One of Yuuri lying there on the ice and looking up at his coach with adoration etched into every single line of his face. “It’s like something from a movie!” He gushes.





	

Guang-Hong texts Leo, “Omg! Phichit was right!!" and stares at the back of his head until he finally turns around and Guang-Hong manages to catch his eye for the first time since Victor and Yuri colliding on the ice and actually _kissing_ was broadcast to the world.

The press room is buzzing with an excitement that wasn't there during Skate America and the reporters seem more interested in talking about the likelihood of Skating’s Most Eligible Bachelor (a title he’s taken six years running) suddenly being less of a bachelor than about the sport itself, which is clearly annoying some portions of the room. Guang-Hong can’t help but be caught up in the excitement, though. Yuuri and Victor! Kissing! In front of _everyone_! It is kind of exciting.

And, okay, maybe he’s only allowing himself to be distracted by the gossip because he doesn’t want to think about what’s next for him just quite yet. Doesn’t want to feel disappointed yet, because he’ll be doing enough of that tomorrow when he gets back on the ice and forces himself to focus on what's left of the season.

Guang-Hong puts on his biggest smile as his coach moves him towards a waiting reporter, who he tells that tonight has been disappointing but only made him even more determined to do his team, his fans and his country, proud. That he's going to work even harder, push himself even further. He might even quit social media for this, he says, and the reporter laughs amiably.  
  
(He just won't quit until he’s read every single forum post about _that._ )

 

  
  
Leo's hair is wet when he turns up at his hotel room door an hour later.

Guang-Hong sits cross legged in the middle of his bed with one of the plushies he was thrown tonight siting in his lap, his phone carefully resting on its head. He moves the other plushies out of the way to make space for Leo, who sits down next to him, water dripping from his hair and onto the white pillows propped up behind them. He looks tired. Guang-Hong makes a mental note to tag him in some inspirational instagram quotes before he sleeps. Even if they don’t resonate, they’ll at least make him smile at the sheer cheesiness, and that’s good enough in Guang-Hong’s estimation.  
  
"So," Leo says, finally. "I think they broke instagram."  
  
"They broke the internet. The whole _internet._ ” Guang-Hong waves his phone in front of Leo’s face. “Have you seen all of the new comments on Phichit’s photos from the restaurant? Have you seen _this?_ "  
  
Guang-Hong loads up the new twitter account he’s found, one that was set up only ninety minutes previously. One with the handle @victurikissed, that already has over _half a million_ followers even though it only tweets the same gif every five minutes. One of Yuuri lying there on the ice and looking up at his coach with adoration etched into every single line of his face.

“It’s like something from a movie!” He gushes.

“Are you surprised? Victor is a megastar. Plus, have you ever seen anything like that happen between a skater and a coach at an event before?”

“I’ve never seen a coach like Victor before,” Guang-Hong replies thoughtfully.

Leo smiles. “Exactly.”

They sit in silence for a while, both engrossed in witnessing the online meltdown of skating fans (and news outlets) across the world from the relative peace and quiet of the warm hotel room. It’s a satisfying quiet, Guang-Hong decides. It’s always satisfying being alone with Leo.

“Do you think they love each other?” He asks, sneaking a glance up at Leo’s face.

Leo meets his eye and laughs gently. “I don’t know that any more than you do.”

Guang-Hong thinks about this. “Well, do you think they’re… You know?”

“What?"

Guang-Hong blushes. “Doing more than kissing?”

“I don’t know that either.” Leo grins. “Victor _was_ basically dry humping him at that restaurant, but -- I don’t know. Though I’m sure Phichit does, he’s close to Yuuri. Haven’t you had a chance to talk to him tonight?”

Guang-Hong shakes his head. “He had a lot of press to do. And, anyway, it was you I wanted to see.” He places his phone back on the top of the plushie’s head and angles his body towards Leo. Says, “You’re okay, right?”

“I’m okay.” Leo nudges at his shoulder. “Speaking of, I heard you told the reporters you were going to quit social media?”

“I am! I’ll do it tomorrow.” Guang-Hong says. “I need to focus on my jumps.”

Leo frowns a little, absentmindedly reaching out to pick a piece of fluff from the ear of the plushie in Guang-Hong’s lap. “Just -- Just promise that you won’t become uncontactable.”

“Why?”

His eyes search Guang-Hong’s. There is something in them that reminds Guang-Hong of the video clip the internet is playing on repeat right now. “Because I’ll worry,” he says. “And I’ll miss you.”

“Well, I suppose I probably won’t deactivate completely _,_ ” Guang-Hong replies. There are butterflies trying to escape from his stomach, and Leo’s still looking at him and, just for a second, Guang-Hong wonders if they’re going to have their own movie-moment.

“I’m glad.” Leo finally looks away. Says, “I mean, who else is going to send me memes at three AM?”

“Phichit?” Guang-Hong suggests.

Leo just smiles.

“Actually,” he says, later, as he gets up to go back to his own room, hair completely dry now and framing his face the way it did when Guang-Hong first met him. “I think that they do. Love each other, I mean.”

“Who?”

Leo stands in the doorway. Says, “You know who.”

And Guang-Hong knows the inference is that they’re talking about Victor and Yuuri again, but part of him isn’t sure they really are.

“I think you’re right,” he says and hopes that the flush he can feel rising on his cheeks isn’t too obvious in the dimness of the corridor. “See you at breakfast?”

Leo nods. “I’ll text you when I’m up, ‘kay? Sleep well.”

Guang-Hong watches him walk away until he rounds the corner and disappears. It’s kind of sad that he has to go; Guang-Hong sometimes wishes they could fall asleep next to each other in the peaceful quiet.

But then he guesses that he wouldn’t be able to tag Leo in stupid videos and inspirational quotes in the middle of the night if he was right there. So Guang-Hong decides that even if they never quite get to their own movie-moment, that’s okay.

But he’s pretty sure they will, and he’s going to save the relevant twitter handle just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE SO CUTE, IT HURTS.
> 
> *Also, @victurikissed doesn't exist (not yet!) but it should!!


End file.
